The Holland Play
The Holland Play is the final mission given by Playboy X to Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. He request that you kill Dwayne Forge, and Dwayne wants you to kill Playboy and you have a choice to either kill Playboy or Dwayne. The mission is played differently depending on who you kill. Also, the reward is different depending on whom you kill. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: Dwayne.]] *Kill PLAYBOY X or DWAYNE Choosing Playboy *Take down Playboy Choosing Dwayne *Take out Dwayne Walkthrough ''The Holland Play…'' (Part 1) Niko Bellic speaks to Playboy at his apartment. Playboy asks him to kill Dwayne, and Niko says he will think about it. Intermission Soon afterwards, Niko will receive a call from Dwayne (or you can call him to save the wait), asking him to kill Playboy. The player must choose whether to kill Playboy or Dwayne. Playboy will eventually call Niko (or again, you can call him yourself to save time), and a red 'X' and 'D' will appear over Playboy and Dwayne's locations; make your choice by going to the target's respective location. ''…The Holland Play'' (Part 2) Dwayne If your decision is to kill Dwayne Forge, head over to Dwayne's apartment in the projects of North Holland, Algonquin. Go up the stairs to the first apartment, and you will encounter Dwayne's friend, a tramp, wielding a baseball bat; shoot him or beat him up. Go around the corner and face Dwayne. To kill Forge, there are two options, you can kill him with one of the special execution scenes, or do it the conventional way. Rather than resist, Dwayne simply turns his back on you, in the execution scene, Niko turns his head and closes his eyes and shoots him in the back of the head. Playboy X If your decision is to kill Playboy X, head over to Playboy's penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin. A cutscene plays, and Playboy realizes Niko is after him; he retreats to the balcony, leaving his bodyguards to fight Niko. You will be behind some cover; shoot as many guards as you can from safety, then get out of cover and kill the rest. Go onto the balcony and chase Playboy down to street level. Some of his crew will get into a Patriot and try to gun you down. Take care of them, and corner Playboy X in an alleyway. He will drop his jammed Desert Eagle. You can either kill Playboy in the normal way, or use a pistol to trigger an execution scene, in which Playboy looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him through the lower jaw, the bullet exiting through the top of his head. There is a much more straight forward alternative — while you are in cover in Playboy's apartment, switch to your rocket launcher (if you've managed to get one — one can be found relatively nearby on the small rocky island north of Holland) and fire it at the bottom half of the open door through which Playboy escaped. Playboy will most likely be caught in the explosion and die while hiding behind the tree - re-aim and shoot again if that's not the case. The mission will pass as normal. If you still cannot manage to blow up Playboy, shoot his goons and go to the left of the big room. There you can shoot him, as you will have a clear view of his head. Video Walkthrough Afterwards Dwayne Playboy will all of a sudden have a change of heart towards Niko killing Dwayne (possibly from realizing that he actually called a hit on his own mentor and regretting it) and will cut his ties towards Niko and never speaks to him again. If Niko calls Roman, he will tell the story in a sad tone. That will be oblivious to his cousin because Playboy is rich. Reward *$25,000 Playboy X If you kill Playboy X, you'll get his penthouse as a gift from Dwayne, and Claude's outfit from GTA III (only available using the wardrobe in the penthouse). You can also obtain Playboy's Desert Eagle after killing him. Dwayne will become a friend, if you respond positively to an e-mail he will send. Dwayne's special ability is to send two gangsters to help you in a gunfight. Roman, if called, would have wanted the money from killing Dwayne even though Niko felt like he did the right thing. Rewards *New safehouse: Northwood Safehouse (Playboy X's Penthouse) *New weapon: Combat Pistol *New friend: Dwayne Forge (ability: backup from two gangsters) *New outfit: Claude's outfit Glitch Only done if player chooses to kill Playboy X If Niko aims his pistol at Playboy through the window of his loft, his target reticule will show. If fired, the two characters will be transported to the execution area and the cutscene will play. The only difference is that the player can't pick up the Combat Pistol, even though X drops it. Trivia *This mission can be played even after completing the ending in GTA IV. *During the first cutscene, Playboy mentions Dwayne thinking that the drug game is like 1992 again. *The name of this mission is possibly a reference to "The Scottish Play", a common nickname used in the theatrical community to refer to William Shakespeare's Macbeth. The nickname is used because referring to the play by name inside a theater is considered bad luck. *On rare occasions, Playboy X may not make the jump from his penthouse to the other building, and will simply fall to his death, simply passing the mission. *Calling Roman after the mission will result in a unique phone call depending on the decision the player made - if the player killed Playboy X, Roman will ask Niko if he killed anyone lately, to which Niko will respond that he has, a drug dealer named Playboy X, and that he spared a friend of Playboy's who he liked better. He then mentions that he feels he did the right thing. If the player killed Dwayne, however, Niko will tell Roman in a sadder tone of voice what he did, and that Playboy X paid him off, but is treating him like an "asshole". Roman tells Niko he's a "rich asshole" and tells him to spend the money on a "clean hotel room and a dirty college girl" and to call him to hang out afterwards. *There is one glitch where if the player aims a pistol at Playboy behind the window in his safehouse while he is hiding behind the wall, aim at his body and shoot, then it will cut to the cinematic execution. *An easy way to take out Playboy X is by throwing a grenade onto the balcony outside his apartment. *When Playboy X dies, he drops a Combat Pistol/Desert Eagle, a gun that you cannot buy until Museum Piece (the second last gun you can buy in the game, the last being the RPG, available after the second mission for Derrick McReary). *If you chose to kill Playboy X, when he is cornered, he will say these lines: "Even if you kill me, you're gonna have this whole town after your ass.", "Another motherfucker gone and let the money go to his head.", "I showed you the world, gangster. You don't control this shit.", "I thought you was money, you low rate bitch.", "You coulda been someone, Niko." *If you chose to kill Playboy X, when he is cornered, Niko will say these lines: "You shouldn't have asked me to kill Dwayne, Playboy.", "You're a bad joke, Playboy.", "X marks the spot.", "Not such a big man now, are you?", "It was you or Dwayne, I chose Dwayne.", "Where are you going, Playboy?". *If you chose to kill Dwayne, Niko will say nothing. However, Dwayne will say these lines: '"Shit, Niko, that weren't cool.", "Hell, Niko, no.", "Niko, you cold.", "Damn, son. I'm your friend.", "What you doing, son?", "Damn, you done fucked me over in the end.", "I thought we was close, Niko.", "Don't play me like that, Niko.". de:The Holland Play es:The Holland Play pl:The Holland Play Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices